Water, Fire and Earth
by XxImmortalWraithxX
Summary: War is merciless, turning friends against friends, family against family. When Primus gave him a second chance at life, he took it. He was reborn as one of them and he was sent to heal and to mend. He was Zirconium, Guardian of Cybertron. But not all wounds can be mended and everything is not as it seems. Zirconium/OC
1. Prologue

Water, Fire and Earth

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second attempt at a Transformers fanfic so please be gentle. Chris and Zirconium are my OCs.

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't.

"Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, "It might have been."  
― Kurt Vonnegut

Chris never believed in the existence of aliens.

He didn't believe in a lot of thing, either.

Such as robots that could transform and go on a rampage.

_The giant robot stared down at him, its red eyes burning into his mind forever. His face, if it had a gender, was contorted in a terrifying smile, lips slightly apart, revealing the fangs underneath. _

He regretted not staying at home that day, doing the household chores he had been assigned.

So much for sneaking out to the downtown rink.

_"Are you ready to meet your maker, fleshbag?" the alien enunciated each word slowly and deliberately, the canon in its arm charging up and the air around it heating up, cackling with electricity._

He had many regrets, such as not visiting his mother's grave, or for skipping classes at school. Now, he had absolutely no chance of graduating from high school.

_The alien brought its weapon up to his head and said, "Pathetic. Pathetic little thing."_

His mother died when he was 10. She was involved in some accident and was given a formal burial. He wasn't there. To see her.

_"No more words, little boy?" The giant being taunted before the weapon glowed its brightest and all he remembered was a flash and nothing more. He prayed that his family was safe. _

He never had that many regrets. Not until now. He wished things didn't had to be like this.

Consciousness.

He realized that he was floating. Not really, floating. More like suspended in empty space. He no longer hurt. He felt a cool and nice sensation on his skin.

That meant that he was not dead. Not by a long shot.

He tried sitting up but failed miserably and ended up with lying down.

The sphere was a beautiful shade of blue, balls of light whizzing around him, unaffected by his presence.

"Where am I?" he asked, to nobody in particular, just hoping for a reply.

He jerked upright when someone answered him.

"I would call it the intersection. Ahead of you is the Well." Streaks of light shot out from nowhere and they came together, forming an even bigger alien.

He took his time in inspect the new alien. He was bigger, much bigger than the one that shot him, and he seemed regal and noble. And then realization struck home.

"Get the **** away from me! You are one of those things!" Chris spat, desperately trying to stand up.

"Calm down, young one. I will not hurt you. Instead, I am here to offer you a chance." The mech, he decided, said with little inflection.

"A new chance? At life?" He asked and dared to hope.

"A new chance at a new life. The old Chris is dead. If you accept my offer, you will be one of us." The alien said, eyes narrowing.

_A new chance at a new life, to be someone new, someone not judged by others. Would he do it? Would he lose his identity and become someone foreign? It was a chance at life though, no matter how different it is. _

"I accept your offer. Now what?" he asked, staring back at the giant.

The giant chuckled before kneeling down such that he was facing Chris eye-level.

"You will be Zirconium. I will be here to guide your journey. But first, a little introduction." The mech said.

"I am Primus, life-giver to the Cybertronian race. It will be a vastly different experience for you." Primus said, a little smile tugging at his lips. "Just close your eyes and lean back. I will do the rest."

He laid back and closed his eyes. He felt something in his body change and a new experience filled his abdomen. An icy sensation filled his stomach and he yelped. He couldn't feel his body and a tingling sensation had set in his brain.

Then, he felt as if he had dipped into liquid nitrogen before dropped into smelting, burning larva. He screamed in his head, but nobody seemed to hear him. Images started to flash before his eyes and he realized that those were memories. Of someone. Was that Primus person trying to tell him something?

The first one was bizarre. There was a spiky silver mech protecting a red and blue mech from two bigger mechs. Then next one wasn't any better. He saw a black and white mech getting thrown across the room, another mech rushing to his side and shielding him from a beating. Then he saw a red mech at a firing range getting his face pounded on by others. Then, he saw the previous silver mech tear another smaller silver mech into half. The images came more rapidly afterwards and flashed in front of him.

_Will you save them? _

The pain subsided and the images faded away and were replaced with blackness.

_I will. _

Soon, he felt the surroundings vanish and blackness clamped down on his mind.

_Thank you, Chris. Or should I say, Zirconium. Your human memories will be locked and will only be unlocked sometime later. You will understand when it does._

He gave a mental nod and let go of everything.

_He was Chris Martin._

_He was Chris._

_He was…_

_Zirconium._

_He was Zirconium._

And for some reason, he wasn't afraid of the metal beings anymore. The last thing he felt was moving very quickly before he rammed into something and skidded on that particular surface to a stop before everything faded out.

_Welcome home, Guardian of Cybertron._

_Welcome to Cybertron, Zirconium._

A/N: Hope that was pretty good and fret not, I will update soon. I have uploaded a picture of how Zirconium looks like on Deviantart: bit . ly /ZirconiumFF. You can go there and take a look on how he looks like.

Review please!


	2. First encounter

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank so much to all who reviewed, fav or loved it. Fret not, new chapter's here! Enjoy! Our first Autobot makes an appearance. I realized that this story isn't getting as much reviews as my other story and I really want to know why. Is my writing style dissatisfactory? Am I moving too fast? Or is it something else? I welcome your feedback and hope that you can help me improve in my writing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't.

Voices.

There were voices in the distant and he tried focusing on them but failed miserably.

"He's going to wake any-" a baritone voice said about, presumably, him and felt a tingling sensation pass through his frame, knowing that he was being scanned.

Then he realized that there were voices in his head. His damn head.

He jolted and sat up and found himself in the a blue sphere like world, this time with several other mechs standing around him, forming a circle. They had a holy appearance. He took a good look at them, still confused as to why he was here. Wasn't he supposed to be on Cybertron? His battle systems booted immediately and analysed the scene before responding with a frustrating "not enough information".

The white and silver mech standing next to him must have felt his frustration as he knelt down and spoke first, his face warm and friendly, those azure blue optics radiating authority and _gentleness_. Since when did a piece of glass was able to hold so much emotions, he never knew.

"Hello, I am Prima and those around me are here to help you. Would you mind telling me more about yourself? We would like to get to know you better," he said, his position inviting.

"My designation is Zirconium. I don't really remember anything else, though, my memory banks are empty," he said quietly, afraid of what the older mech might say.

"Thank you, Zirconium. We are the Primes that Primus have sent to help you on your journey of self-discovery. You are currently starting with the most basic programming that all new Cybertronians have and you are encouraged to discover your own talents. We will be here when you need us." Prima looked around and was met with nods, a blue mech flashing him a warm smile and a thumbs-up which made him feel better.

A while later, after all the mechs introduced themselves, though all he could remember was that Sentinel was the red one and Zeta was the blue one and not much else,a mercury pool materialized in front of him, and when he inspected in closer detail, they seemed to be made up of little glowing blue blocks pieced together. He catalogued it and saved it in his memory bank before the blocks could disappear. Maybe someone would explain to him what was happening. Everything that he was witnessing was nothing short of magical and amazing.

A figure emerged from the mercury pool and walked out, his frame dripping with mercury beads. Immediately, his HUD tagged the new mech and a green outline appeared, signifying Primus as ally. The Primes parted to let Primus through. When he got closer, Zirconium had a chance to take a good look at the Cybertronian God. He was big, much bigger than the rest and had glyphs and had symbols etched on his frame and his expression was one of compassion and there was a glint in his optics, something akin to amusement. He stood tall and firm and carried himself with poise and grace.

"Good orn to you, Zirconium. How are you feeling?" Primus asked, his baritone voice carrying a ring of authority with an underlying gentleness.

"Mentally, I am in an impeccable state. My frame still hurts a bit though," Zirconium replied, placing his hand on abdomen absentmindedly.

"The pain should go away in an orn's time. Good to see you taking this well and all of us here wish you the best in your journey ahead. Your journey ahead lays many perils and dangers, but we are confident that you would stay true to yourself and your cause. Remember that we will be here with you and watch over you while you watch over Cybertron. I will be sending you to Simfur now, where the Allspark Temple is located. Good luck, Zirconium."

A bright circle of light enveloped him and he felt himself being sucked through space before landing softly on a metallic surface. His sensors indicated traces of the Allspark's energy surrounding him and the metal felt nice and cool to his touch.

_You know that we are here, don't you?_

He jumped at the voice in his head and hit his helm on the ceiling with a solid smack.

_I know, _he bit back bitterly, rubbing his helm.

Ever slowly, he walked down the hallway he was in while letting his optics roam, taking in as much data as he could. A message on his HUD flashed before even more sensory data flowed through his wings, bombarding him with data and allowing him to literally see and feel his environment without having to use his optics. He experimented a bit and discovered that his wings covered a wide range before adjusting them to a comfortable level and smiled. The clarity and crispness of the new found sensory feed felt really good and he sure wasn't going to give that up anytime soon.

_A triple changer frame? Damn, Primus must really like you. _Another voice said.

_Triple changer? _He asked. The day could not be getting any better.

_You have two alt modes and your predominant coding seems to be Seeker programming, though that can be changed should circumstances demand. There aren't many triple changers around so put your ability into good use. _Prima replied.

So lost in his musings that he did not realize until he stumbled into the main hall of the Temple. The hall was huge, with statues of Primes lining both sides and windows allowing golden light to shine through, illuminating the room to a holy shade of orange-gold. A large statue of Primus himself was situated at the front of the hall with fountains at the bottom. A beautiful melody resounded in the room, though he couldn't find the source. His sensors kept telling him that the sound came from all sides. The fountains below the statue reflected his appearance and he took a moment to revel in this private moment.

His frame was predominantly blue with different shades coloring his chassis and lower body while black paint was evident on his abdomen plating and his shoulder plates. Silver and white highlights were adorned on his frame and he smiled. His wings on his back were blue too. His frame was sleek and yet, still provided a lot of protection and was made of metal and as his designation suggested, a zirconium alloy.

_You look really good, Zirconium, _Zeta commented nonchalantly, earning him a few snickers.

_Uh, thanks? _He replied while admiring his frame and those wings on his back.

His sensors detected a blip and a radar appeared on the left lower corner of his HUD and a white dot appeared in the lower area of it, signifying an unknown contact. His battle programming, together with his wings, relayed that the "assailant" was 26 feet tall, was quite bulky and had swords with him and was and Autobot. What the slag was an Autobot?

"Turn around and put your hands above your helm. Try anything and I will gut you." A bass voice sounded near his audials and he raised his hands and turned around the face the unknown mech.

A/N: Don't kill me! *ducks and hides in _Lost Light_* If you still can't figure out the mech Zirc is gonna meet, then good luck and I wish you all the best in life.

Me: Review please! They keep me going when all else fails! And if you don't

Unknown assailant: Then I will gut you with my Great sword.


End file.
